


Obsessive Attraction-Yandere Various Heathers x Thicc! Flirty! Reader

by YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Dark, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Obsession, Stalker, Stalking, Yandere, Yandere Heather Chandler, Yandere Heather Duke, Yandere Heather McNamara, Yandere Jason "J. D." Dean, Yandere Kurt Kelly, Yandere Martha Dunnstock, Yandere Ram Sweeney, Yandere Veronica Sawyer, obsessive tendencies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki/pseuds/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki
Summary: *HEATHERS IS SET IN THE PRESENT*You were always a more flirtatious girl. With the type of body you had it just made you more attractive to them. You were just so thicc and juicy in all the right places. Plump breasts, behind, thighs, and hips. Except, you were a virgin. You move into town and you catch the eyes of some students. You never found a problem with flirting with people, you just needed to let them know that they were really sweet. If only you knew the amount of trouble it would get you in.
Relationships: Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Reader, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Heather McNamara/Veronica Sawyer/Reader, Heather Chandler/Heather Duke/Reader, Heather Chandler/Heather McNamara/Reader, Heather Chandler/Reader, Heather Duke/Reader, Heather Duke/Reader/Heather McNamara, Heather McNamara/Reader, Jason "J. D." Dean/Kurt Kelly/Ram Sweeney/Reader, Jason "J. D." Dean/Reader, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer/Reader, Jason Dean/Reader, Kurt Kelly/Reader, Kurt Kelly/Reader/Ram Sweeney, Martha Dunnstock/Reader, Martha Dunnstock/Veronica Sawyer/Jason "J. D." Dean/Reader, Martha Dunnstock/Veronica Sawyer/Reader, Ram Sweeney/Reader, Ram Sweeney/Reader/Martha Dunnstock, Veronica Sawyer/Jason "J. D." Dean/Reader, Veronica Sawyer/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11





	1. Coming Soon

I'll try to write soon.


	2. Quick Questions

Should I make another yandere various Heathers story and should it be genderbent? Also, should I make an ABO Yandere Various Heathers story? Should there be more yanderes in this story? If so, who?


End file.
